1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric connector, and more specifically to an electric connector connecting metal interconnects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) causes electronic devices or systems being damaged due to Electrical Overstress (EOS). Permanent damage of electronic devices or systems occurs by this damage, thus affecting the functions of Integrated Circuits (ICs) of the electronic devices or systems, leading to the electronic devices or systems shutting down. Anthropic factors are the main reason to make Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) occur, but they are difficult to be avoided. Electrostatic charges are accumulated in human bodies, instruments, storage equipment or etc. while manufacturing, producing, assembling, testing, storing or moving these electronic devices or systems (even these electronic devices or systems accumulate electrostatic charges themselves). While these electronic devices or systems contact each other, electrostatic discharge (ESD) currents occur.
Therefore, for the controlling of accumulating electrostatic charges, electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection devices should be included in electronic devices.